King of Excuses
by heartfallen
Summary: Wyatt wants to stab him in the back? Fine. Chris had heard talk of a rebellion against Wyatt it was time Wyatt found out how much betrayal really hurt.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or Staind's lyrics  
**Summary: **Wyatt wants to stab him in the back? Fine. Chris had heard talk of a rebellion against Wyatt; it was time Wyatt found out how much betrayal really hurt.

**King of Excuses**

**In time you will regret it  
Say goodbye to all the things you've gotten used to**

-Staind, _King of All Excuses_

"Hey, Wyatt, have you seen my--" Chris opened Wyatt's bedroom door, knowing orbing in unannounced was extremely annoying, and froze.

Wyatt's chin length blonde hair moved in sync with his naked body, only slightly covered by a thin sheet, while Paris's red fingernails dug into Wyatt's sweaty bare back. With eyes closed, strands of blonde hair plastered on her sweat covered forehead, and full pink lips parted in a moan, Paris begged, "Harder."

"--wife," Chris finished.

Paris's once closed blue eyes snapped open while Wyatt froze mid-thrust.

"Chris," Paris's sultry voice crocked out in shock.

Equally surprised, Wyatt immediately climbed off Paris to face his brother. "It's not what it looks--" he tried to explain.

Chris cut him off. "Really, 'cause it looks like you're _fucking my wife_," he spit out with bitter green eyes. "You want her," Chris ripped the wedding ring from his left hand and hurled it at them; "you can have her."

Then Chris turned around and callously walked away with the door slamming so hard behind him that he heard the wood split. Each footfall down the hallway brought every picture on the wall and anything else that was--or wasn't--nailed down come crushing to the floor. By the time Chris reached the front door, everything in the Manor was shattered into tiny pieces, splintered into chucks of wood, or smashed beyond recognition. Through the destruction, Chris only had one thing on his mind--rage.

How could Wyatt do this to him? When Grandpa died and it was truly just them then, Wyatt had made one promise to him: "I give you my word that I will make this right." Since then Wyatt had managed to vanquish his way to power in the Underworld and scare every magical creature with his new position of power, except Chris. Chris was the one to always defend him and excuse his behavior.

Wyatt was trying to make this right and to do that he needed authority, which he now had, but what had he done so far to make things right? He hadn't stopped the exposure or fear of magic. Instead, he's grown more powerful, done a hell of a lot of questionable things, and has meetings with demons everyday. Now, Wyatt has taken his home and wife.

It wasn't all Wyatt's doing, though. No, Paris helped, too.

Paris the fun, loving, kind, girlfriend, fiancé, wife, and now backstabber. She seemed so perfect. She even came into his life when Grandpa died and Wyatt began his search for power. A search, Chris never approved of and would have stopped if Paris hadn't convinced him of its rightness. She was the one who always made Chris give Wyatt another chance and look away from any wrongdoing.

Did she even love Chris at all, or was she just Wyatt's spy doing his bidding? Were they always fucking, or was that new? Chris could possibly see her reasons because she's a witch and Wyatt's the all mighty twice blessed.

But what excuse does Wyatt have? Wyatt: his brother who use to check the closet for the closet monster, look under the bed for the Under-the-bed-thing, and chase away his nightmares, figuratively and literally. How could his brother have done this to him?

Chris slammed the Manor door behind him, glad of the noise of shattering glass, and walked away.

"We're stronger together, Chris; it isn't safe out there alone for a witch; you're my brother; another house wouldn't be the same; demons would attack; you'd put Paris in danger." Excuses, Excuses. All just _excuses_.

Wyatt wants to stab him in the back? Fine. Chris had heard talk of a rebellion against Wyatt; it was time Wyatt found out how much betrayal really hurt.

**Everything must come full circle**

A/N: I know its short, but I think it conveys what I want it to


End file.
